Breakfast
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin's known for her teasing- whether it be sexual or not- but when she and Len have guests over and uses this teasing to entertain herself...well, she has to be taught self control by someone, right?


A/N: So you guys, this is the first BRAND SPANKIN' NEW lemon that I wrote based on this lovely lil' picture which I'm too embarrassed to add to my faves since Len might see it:

foodfoodfoodfood. deviantart art/ Breakfast- 428382761 (You'll need an account to access it- and take out the spaces~)

This is so new that even Piyototo hasn't seen it. Weird, right? Well anyway, this particular story deals with that twincest-but-not-twincest since-we-never-had-a-relationship-stated so if you're easily offended, I'm warning ya now. Again, this IS Aizaki, so any other stories that may look like they're from Lemon Love probably are since using old lemons of mine are easier mentally for me to post first than later, ya know? If you have any questions please direct them to that account since that's my main one. Now, that being said- please enjoy your lovely new lemon~

-Breakfast-

It all started that morning when they were kneeling at the coffee table eating breakfast with everyone else sitting on the couch; when he let his guard down and thought they were both listening to the news playing on the radio. He didn't think anything of it when she shifted and pulled her legs out from under her- they were both prone to knee problems due to their height- until he nearly choked on his small bowl of rice and jumped, causing his knees to jerk up and hit the table.

"Something wrong, Len~?" Her soft voice piped casually- though only he could note the teasing tone she held underneath- as she once again wiggled her toes and practically massaged her feet on the front of her brother's shorts. He could already feel his face heating up and it was only made worse when Luka peered up from her book and looked at the two from her spot.

"Yeah, Len, is everything alright? You look a bit red." she said, raising a pink eyebrow at him as she pushed her reading glasses back up her nose.

"Y-yeah, it just got really hot over here." he grumbled, scowling at his twin and harshly biting his own tongue as _she_ continued- why now, of all times..? "R-rin.." Out of the peripheral of his dark blue eyes he could see Kaito perk up and watch him, causing Len to turn a deeper shade of red. Damn his voice for already dropping so deep...

"Hm?~" He could that small smirk playing on her lips as she leaned against her intertwined hands and smiled at him rather warmly, her small feet still massaging- gradually digging in a bit more roughly.

The blonde cleared his throat before speaking, "C-could I, uhm, have a sip of y-your water...?" he asked awkwardly, swallowing hard and trying his hardest to move away from those goddamn feet- just what was her freakin problem today? Sure, he had grown use to her teasing when they were alone in the house, but for her to do so when guests were over..?

So, trying to be subtle, the blonde male slid his hand underneath the table and began pinching the bottom of her feet until she dragged them back towards her own body.

Len almost let out a breath of relief as she frowned slightly and didn't make a move to put her feet back, a small scowl appearing on her face before she slid the almost empty glass of water over to him. "T-thanks..." with a mutter, he picked up the glass and happily drank the remaining liquid in the glass before setting it back on the cherry wood-stained table.

"Jerk..." Rin muttered, her blue eyes still glaring as she lightly kicked her twin in the shin and snorting indignantly before grabbing her glass, standing and walking back into the kitchen.

"Are you two fighting or something?" Len jumped slightly as Miku's shrill voice piped itself next to his ear and when he looked over at the tealette she was already chomping back down on a leek and staring after Rin.

Sighing, Len looked back towards the kitchen and shrugged. "Dun' know..."

XxXxXxX

It was around noon when the entourage of Vocaloids finally left the twins to their own devices with Kaito awkwardly stating that the twins probably needed some time to get over their 'fight'.

Though, something in the back of Len's mind knew that his "older brother" had a very good idea of what was going on between the two.

So now, with the taller blonde having closed the door and made himself comfortable on the grey suede couch where Rin was curled up under a comforter she'd dragged down from the laundry- her back to the door- they sat rather awkwardly, looking to the other to start a conversation.

"So, uh..." Len began, his eyes flickering from his twin's bored, scowling face to the walls- what a lovely shade of creamy yellow...

"Hm? Oh, wait, you actually wanna talk and deal with me now?" The blonde's scowl deepened and she cut her eyes above the orange dyed fabric, smirking- though she knew her brother couldn't see it- as he flinched and sighed.

"Rin, please, it's not like that, you know exactly what you were doing and with everyo-"

"You've never had an issue with me doing that stuff before you asshat." She spat, shifting her weight and comforter until her legs were stretched out and near the right side of Len's waist with the cover now spread out across the both of them.

"If you're going to cuss, at least use profanity that actually exist.." He muttered, sighing and moving to stand up in order to grab the remotes off the table.

"Listen here ya lil' shit," Rin swiftly hooked her legs around her twin's waist, pushing her back off the couch and landing squarely in his lap straddling him before taking a sharp hold of the other's tie. "I wouldn't _have_ to fucking cuss if you and your stupid little pussy girl attitude would've just _taken_ me." she snarled while grinding her hips against his, her legs tightening around his waist and her hand tugging on his tie to bring his face just millimeters away from her own.

"Well, princess, did you ever think that I figured you were just leading me on like you do to every other guy within a 3 mile radius?" His dark blue eyes bore into her own and Rin could slowly see him losing control, trying so desperately to not surrender to her game. _Smirk_

"So what exactly are you trying to say~?" The blonde twitched her hips again, her smirk widening as she heard Len take in a sharp breath. Rin glanced down and smiled as he hardened under her, when she looked up and moved her hips again she finally saw something in his eyes snap- that once clear sky color turning dark and stormy in almost an instant.

"What I'm saying, _Rin_, is that you're a _tease_ and people don't _fucking_ appreciate it." He growled darkly in her ear and resting his hands on her petite waist, delighting in the small shiver Rin gave in reply. Slowly, Len leaned forward and dragged his tongue over his twin's lobe and nipped it teasingly.

"H-hey..." she mumbled, shuddering as the male under her pulled her hair out of the way and breathed his hot breath on her sensitive, goose bump covered neck and placing her hands on his shirt covered chest in attempt to push him away. "S-stop.."

"Should've thought about that before teasing me, _Rin-chan_." Then his mouth was on hers, taking over and lightly pushing the tease onto her back only after kicking and shoving the damned comforter off onto the floor of course, soon followed by both of their shirts and Rin's shorts.

When he pulled back from the kiss, they were both breathing hard and Rin already appeared to look flustered. Smiling to himself, Len leaned forward once more and brushed a few stray strands of soft, blonde hair from her face (she hadn't put in her hair pins that morning and now her bow was somewhere on the room's floor) before gently murmuring to her- his thumb tracing the outline of her lips and thumbing over her hot cheeks- "You're so beautiful, Rin..."

"You're just saying that to try and get in my pants, now get off you ass-" Len pressed his lips against hers, shutting his twin up as he once again initiated a rather passionate make-out session and letting himself get comfortable between her legs and one hand sidling up her back to unclasp the nude colored bra she was currently wearing.

He growled into her mouth as she moaned, opening her slightly glassed over eyes to stare at him for a moment before closing those dazzling crystals and attempting to pull away from the kiss.

_He was far from done with her..._

However, the blonde pulled back and began trailing kisses down the other's quivering body, skipping over her small breasts for the time being- still smiling since her bra had joined the other clothes on the floor- and instead swiftly undid her shorts and shoving them off her thin legs in practically one motion while nipping at her wide set but still bony left hip. After dumping her shorts on the ground, Len quickly stripped her off her creamy laced underwear, smiling as that blushed deepened on her face and she tried to pinch her legs together.

"Len.." Though she still had that demanding tone in her voice, he noticed how her body quivered and her voice dropped to a tone that was a bit more unsure of what she was saying or doing.

"Hm?" He asked, a hand sneaking underneath one of Rin's legs and edging its way between them, only being stopped as Rin suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Y-you too..." She muttered, her eyes flickering down to glance at the bulge before she fidgeted nervously and pushed her brother's hand away from her entrance. And slowly, Rin watched as his hands retreated and undid his belt, throwing it onto the ground before ever so slowly undoing his zipper.

Honestly, he didn't really expect her to do anything so when Rin suddenly leaned forward and reached for the open spot in his shorts, he jumped slightly, and this of course caught Rin's attention.

"...Do you want me to or...?" she asked hesitantly, her blush deepening a shade and her eyes flickering from the couch space between her and Len to his dark blue eyes.

"Well, depends, do you _want_ to...?" He asked, watching with a small smile as she fidgeted nervously and slowly nodded.

He tried to smile encouragingly as she hesitantly moved her way towards him and began to edge her hand into his dark gray boxers but when she barely brushed against him, Len quickly bit down and ground his teeth together to keep from scaring her off- he wasn't sure if he liked this timid side of Rin just yet...

Of course it was just then that the blonde decided to look up, frowning slightly as she practically saw tense energy rolling off of Len- what'd she do wrong...?

"uhm...I.." Rin swallowed hard, biting the inside of her cheek as she slowly began to pull back her hand.

"No no, it's fine, here..." Slowly, he finally stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, smiling awkwardly as Rin just stared. "Hey.." Len murmured, placing one hand under her chin and pulling it up so their eyes could meet before he gently kissed her, once again making himself comfortable between her legs, just as he pulled back and thumbed over Rin's hips, lining himself up she suddenly jumped up,

"One condition!" she said quickly, her face bright red. "I get to top." She raised her head, opening her mouth to start up an argument with her twin but only looking like a gaping fish as Len smiled and gently kissed her.

"Alright, princess. But if you can't keep up, I'm taking over, got it~?"

A reluctant nod.

So, with a deep breath, Rin turned her back towards her brother and- after glancing over her shoulder- lined herself up and ever so slowly dropped down onto his length, gasping and groaning at the pain and biting her lower lip as tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes

'No no no, deep breaths...keep up...' she reminded herself, groaning as she took in another inch. 'Fuck...jesus god damn, mother fucking christ..!' She didn't even realize her hands went to the back cushions of the couch and desperately clinging and clawing at them in such of some sort of comfort.

Finally, she felt herself connect with Len's waist, her breath coming out short and shallow as she'd forgotten to breathe on her way down.

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, she rocked her hips and picked them off of Len just a little bit, moaning and gasping as electricity shot up her spine.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." she groaned under her breath, clenching her eyes shut and repeating the movements once again until she felt able to pick herself up a little higher and gradually increase her pace.

"R-rin..." Len groaned, his hands grasp at her waist and his breath hot in her ear. "Babe, look at me, let me see your face.." he murmured.

"N-no..!" Rin moved her hands from their current position on the couch in an attempt to cover her face, turning away from her brother even when he pulled at her chin. "I don't want you to look at me..! Not like this!" she whined. So with a small growl, Len wrapped his arms around Rin's and dragged her body back to his own, smirking and hissing slightly as she moaned wantonly and dug her manicured nails into the skin of his forearms.

"L-Len..!" she yelled, squirming in his grasp and letting her head fall back as he throbbed.

"Shh~" he soothed, pressing a quick kiss to her heaving shoulders before letting out a heavy breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and smirking as his darling Rin shuddered and moaned once again.

Len's hold lessened in order for his hands to gently cup those small, petite breasts and massage them, occasionally rubbing over the erected, red nipples- resulting in a small jolt and gasp from the delicate, "innocent" blonde.

He watched as she clenched and dug her toes into the suede fabric of the couch and squirmed, eyes clenched shut except for when she moaned and her cheeks a bright, embarrassed red.

"You're still gorgeous.." he murmured into her ear, almost groaning as she tightened around him and shivered.

"Sh-shut up...!" Rin moaned, one hand slipping away from that somewhat iron grasp and immediately going back to grope at her lover's thigh- digging her nails into the skin as if it was her only way of surviving.

"No," he growled in her ear, one of his hands moving from those soft breasts to grab his sister's wrist and pry those nails off his thigh before intertwining their fingers and sighing as Rin all but crushed his hand in her harsh grasp, "In fact, I'm going to keep saying it until you accept it as the truth.." he murmured, rocking his hips up against his "twin"'s- resulting in a small cry of pleasure escaping that petite mouth.

"N-no...please..." she whimpered, attempting to bury her face back into the fabric of the couch as Len just barely thrusted into her again, resulting in a rather embarrassing moan on her part.

"Even when you say no, I can't help but notice how you clench around me everytime I say something...~ Why is that, _my beautiful Rin~?_"

"J-just shut your god damn mouth you-!" By this point Rin's right cheek was against the grey suede and her glassy eyes were staring over her shoulder at Len as he thrusted a bit more roughly into her, grasping her right hip with his free hand and rolling his hips once he was fully inside her, "Ooh~"

When he pulled back and waited a moment before driving back into her, he leaned over her slightly arched form and whispered in her ear, "See, even the noises you make when I do something as simple as this," he rolled his hips again-

"Ahn..~"

_Smirk_, "Are absolutely, fucking stunning..." _Thrust-_

"Mnph~!" She bit her lower lip, shuddering as her body slid slightly on the slick fabric of the couch and was then harshly pulled back.

"Yes, mm, oh and that face...it's new to see you so flustered, Rin-chan...~ That blush does suit you, well, beautifully." Len murmured in her ear before drawing his cold tongue over the lobe and then down the side of that pale neck, his hips now just moving on instinct. "Such a small, slender neck..." he murmured, breathing his hot air onto the skin like he had before.

"Ch-" Rin sucked in a sharp breath before letting off a soft moan as he harshly bit into her neck and his hips steadily increasing the pace to urge them both on.

Slowly, he pulled back and gently lapped up the small amount of blood rising up on his darling's once pristine skin, groaning as she convulsed around him slightly and Rin slowly began to move her hips with his. "Damn...not only do you look beautiful, but you move the same way..." Len murmured with a small smirk. "Look at that slender waist, everything about you's so petite and delicate, you're like a little china doll, Rin."

"Hah..~ Omph~ Oh, m-more..~" The older blonde moaned breathily as she began to rock her hips back a bit more, the two of them finally finding a rhythm where they were in sync.

"Only when you agree with me.." he said simply, making sure to deepen his thrusts a few times before pulling back to his original speed and pressure.

"N-noooh~"

"Then I'll just stay right where I am..." He brushed his lips against her left cheek, continuing to move with and yet against Rin at the same time. "You're so perfect...from every sound you make, to every breath you've taken- you may not notice it but even now you're absolutely, gorgeously perfect.."

"Mn~ F-fine~!" She groaned, nodding her head weakly and casting a begging look towards Len.

"You're just saying that to get me to go faster.." He teased, licking his lips as Rin quickly denied this and replied breathily,

"N-no, I swear, please...oh god, please just more..~ Oooh~" She shuddered as he quickened his tempo and pressure, suddenly spiking her up towards that glorious feeling she knew was coming from those constant talks she'd heard Gakupo and Luka having a few days ago.

"NNn~" Rin tightened her grip on her lover's hand, once again burying her face into one of the couch cushions as her slick, sweat glistening body slid across the suede. Suddenly, she gasped and arched, her hips bucking wildly and attempting to pull in as much of _him_ as they could before Len pulled out. "Len, Len, Len!" she chanted, feeling her lower abs begin to quiver and tense. "I- I'm! Ah!"

The two didn't even realized the front door knob was slowly turning or that anyone had been knocking and ringing the door bell until they'd both finished, only looking over as a small embarrassed squeak came from the doorway.

"I d-didn't realize you t-two were in the middle of something! I'll come back later...!" Quickly, Miku dashed out of the home and slammed the door behind her, almost shutting the door on the camera she had dangling around her wrist.

-Fin.-

A/N: Eh, shitty ending is shitty but whatevah, this lemon took forever and a freakin day to write and I figured this was as much as I could get out of my brain, uhm, I hope you all enjoyed this lovely little crack lemon and if you did or didn't please leave a review~ It's much appreciated! Thanks~

-StuntDouble/Aizaki


End file.
